1. Field
The present invention relates to patient support apparatuses, such as beds, stretchers, and infant incubators that may be appropriate for use in hospitals, acute care facilities, and other patient care environments including home care. Further, the present invention relates to devices capable of lifting or moving at least a portion of a patient support apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Known patient support apparatuses are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,238 to Weismiller et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,548 to Weismiller et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,424 to Osborne, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,208 to Heimbrock et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,584 to Perez et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,320,510 to Menkedick et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,152 to Washburn et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,167 to Ellis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,628 to Kummer et al., all of which are owned by the assignee of the present invention and all of which are hereby incorporated by reference.